Embarrassed in the Dark
by PokeFreak45
Summary: ...I couldn't think of any better titles ok- KidoxKano one-shot... I can't summarize for my life but I'll edit this once I think of one-


**I originally wrote this for a friend, but because my profile seems a little... untouched... here's another one-shot-**

 **Happy Thanksgiving by the way!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Mekakucity Actors/ the Kagerou Project.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V:**

"Kidoo? Where could you have run off to this late?" a boy called out, his cat-like eyes surveying the area. He was walking towards a pitch black forest, the one his brother would usually run into when he was scared.

"C'mon, Kido, give me a break! Seto alone is hard to handle when it comes to this stuff!" he continued, but was only greeted with silence. He sighed, chuckling softly. Though there was nothing in front of him through the human eye, he saw a frightened girl with long green hair sitting on the ground. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise, the invisibility cloaking her body dissolving. Her eyes were red, full of tears.

"Found you~" he said, crouching down to meet with the girl eye level. The girl, Kido, slapped the boy across the face.

"Why did you follow me out here? I said I wanted to be alone, didn't I, Kano?" she growled. Kano rubbed his cheek with his hand, but put on a bright smile anyways.

"A man should never leave a girl crying by herself!" Kano exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. Kido glared, looking away as she held her knees closer to her chest. Kano's smile dipped down a little, his hands swaying back to his sides.

"Look, Kido. I know that Ayano-nee-chan's death made you sad and all, but-"

"That's not it, Kano!" Kido cried, her eyes welling up with tears again. "The thought of death itself scares the hell out of me, don't you understand?! What happens if the devil decides to knock on our doors next, how can we continue to live in a world where this happens so easily?!" Kano's eyes widened at Kido's reaction. "It was my sister first… then Nee-chan's mother… and now it's her…"

"Do you… do you hate death that much?" Kano asked. He reached out a hand to pat her back, but she slapped it away.

"Kano, please go back inside and take care of Seto. I can handle myself," Kido pleaded, her back turned to him. Kano stood up.

"I'm not leaving you here. Besides, Marry is back at home to take care of the crybaby, no need to worry." he said, trying to lighten up the mood. Kido still refused to face him, making Kano upset.

"Hey, stand up and turn around. I wanna try something," Kano said. Kido shook her head, refusing. Kano shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Would Nee-chan be okay with how you're acting?" The moment those words came out of Kano's mouth, Kido's body vanished, a breeze passing by him. Kano turned around sharply, blocking Kido's attack with his arm. He glanced at her hand; it was balled up, ready to punch him. Kido's invisibility disappeared, making her visible again.

"Why… why are you so goddamn happy about all this…" Kido muttered, her arm beginning to tremble. She looked up at Kano, only to surprised that the stupid smile he always wore was gone. It was replaced with a frown and his eyes weren't glowing red.

"You think I'm happy over losing one of the two people who really understand how I feel?" Kano asked, his eyes narrowed. "I feel like shit if anything. I couldn't do anything to stop it even if I tried. I'm… I'm a failure everywhere you look at me," Kano looked up at Kido, staring right into her eyes. Her face turned red, looking away.

"Y-You idiot…" she grumbled. Kido was then suddenly pulled by her arm, falling into Kano's embrace. She raised her hand up, about to punch him, but felt weak as the warmth from Kano's body spread to hers. So she punched him lightly on his shoulder, burying her face in his chest.

"Kido, hear me out. You're a really strong-willed person and a hell of a fighter. But you don't always need to feel the need to be the one carrying these burdens by yourself, okay?" Kano whispered. Kido could feel massive heat waves crawling up on her face, making it red as a tomato. Thankfully it was pretty dark out, so Kano couldn't see it.

"O-Okay fine, whatever! Just get your hands off me!" she exclaimed, her face getting hotter. Kano let go of her, cupping Kido's face with his hands. He was surprised to feel how warm her cheeks were. Kano's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, causing Kido to silently swear at herself in her head.

"You're not blushing… are you?" he teased, staring playfully at her. This only made Kido feel more embarrassed, trying to look away.

"No I'm not, you shithead!"

"Then do you have a fever?"

"No!"

"Some sort of sickness?"

"No!"

"Then… are you mad at me?"

"It's not that! I just-" Kido was interrupted when Kano lightly headbutted her forehead, chuckling.

"Oh you know I can't take you seriously with a face like that. You're cute when you're embarrassed," Kano commented, unable to stop smiling. Kido's face gradually grew redder by the second, feeling a mix of both frustration and embarrassment.

"Shut up, will you?!"

"Quit denying it; you love my little antics~"

"I said shut up, Kano!"

The two stood there for a few seconds longer before Kido opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Kano… earlier you said the _one_ out of _two_ people who understands you passed. You were talking about Nee-chan, right?" Kido asked. Kano nodded.

"Then… who's the other person?" Kano released his hands from Kido's face, stuffing them back into his pockets and grinning like a stupid lunatic.

"Who else would it be?" Kano replied, grabbing Kido's hand and pulling her closer to him. Their lips touched, and the moment they made contact, Kido's legs felt weak. When they parted, Kido's gaze was glued to the floor as Kano laughed at her red face.

"Though I feel like you understand a lot about me, it looks like it's not working out the other way around," Kano remarked. "So how about we work on that together?" Kido still wouldn't look up, but instead swiftly kicked Kano in the shin. He winced in pain holding his breath.

"I-I'm taking that as a very positive answer."

"Whatever! Let's just head back inside, okay?"

"Ah, your face is red again~"

"Stop it!"

"How can I? You're too adora- OW!"

"You're such an idiot, you know that?!" Kido exclaimed, storming off to the house. With every step she took, thoughts about Kano kept filling into her mind. She couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face. She shook her head, laughing quietly to herself.

" _You're an idiot alright… but don't ever change."_

* * *

 **hnnggggg ok that's a little out of my zone for romance ok bye-**

 **-PokeFreak45**


End file.
